


Sudden Heat

by OppaiSamurai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Heat's are irresistible. Xayah doesn't even want to resist hers. Rakan's glad she doesn't.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Sudden Heat

She was so damn _ frustrated... _

Xayah whimpered and shifted in her sleep, then hurriedly covered her mouth. She panted into her hands and desperately tried to resist the urge to writhe in agony...a heavenly kind of hell was hot and messy between her thighs, the kind that only came once every few months. Normally she’d just abandon herself and touch her aching pussy, but Rakan was right behind her...and he’d never seen her in a sorry, lustful state like this before. She couldn’t let him.

She never fully gave herself to him in bed. Sometimes she wanted to, to become completely undone by him, but some part of her- a defense mechanism, probably- stopped that from happening. But in her Heat she wouldn’t be able to help herself. Afterall, heats bring out the truth in all Vastaya, regardless of gender. Resisting what you want becomes impossible, and  _ fuck  _ she wanted Rakan.

So badly it drove her mad sometimes- especially when he shot that shitty smile of his towards her. And she knew he would if he saw her state right now. He’d absolutely find her frayed nerves and nervous, hungry desperation funny, and he’d tease her about it- the  _ bastard _ . And she wouldn’t be able to resist how cute and sexy he was when he laughed and smiled at her, that’d be admitting how warm he made her feel-

So why wasn’t her body moving? It was resisting her, trapping her in a sorry frozen state-

Because truthfully she kind of wanted him to see her like this. Craved it. Realizing that, she tightened her body and gnashed her teeth, grinding her thighs together.  _ Fuck Rakan, you stupid ass...You’re lucky I like you so much. I’d never show this side of myself to anyone else.  _

She thought that, but would never say it. She exhaled deeply and began to grind her hips backwards. Rakan would be grumpy when he first woke up, then quickly realize what was going on. He’d make some stupid comment and then he’d tease the hell out of her and refuse to give her body what she wanted- and she’d love every second even if she just wanted to get fucked right now.

Rakan began to stir behind her. How could he not when she was rubbing her ass against his crotch, pressing her back into his stomach and practically moaning. Lord, she could feel his hot, rapidly hardening shaft. He may not have been awake yet but his body already recognized what was going on. Rakan groaned and moaned at the same time, his hands shifting to grasp whatever was forcing him awake.

“Rakan...” She whispered. His grip suddenly tightened and he groaned as he realized what was going on. She recognized it the second he did. His cock surged, hot blood clearly flowing to fill his hungry manhood. And it fully hardened, his hips jerking forward as he rubbed himself into her tight ass. She could feel every pulse and throb. His breath caught at her ear, and he nuzzled her

“Xayah...” He whispered, “your heat?”

Xayah didn’t say a word. Just nodded, panting. He wrapped his arms around her, nosing her fluffy, feathered ears. His fingers had an almost tender touch as he reached down. They were still under the warm blankets, and the heat of his body and the hot intensity under the blankets was becoming too much to bear. She was building up a sweat, but she didn’t hate it.

She was shocked when Rakan didn’t say anything else. Just grabbed her by the hips, and flipped her onto her stomach. Then he was on top of her, desperately grinding his crotch against her ass. Maybe he didn’t usually give her all of himself either, because she’d never seen his side of him. He was practically growling, breath frenzied. And he was desperately writhing, stroking his dick off with her ass-

Then he ripped her undergarments apart, rubbing teasing fingers against her pussy. She moaned in delight, eyes shooting wide. “R- _ Rakan,”  _ she mewled. But he paid her no heed, grasping his cock and firmly rubbing it against her begging, sopping wet slit. He slid inside her moist, dripping pussy with ease.

“Ahhhh ~” He groaned in delight, “Such a hungry little cunt...” He whispered, all cocky and hungry at the same time.

She was going to lose her mind. His thick, hard shaft was spreading her so perfectly. She couldn’t help but gush all over him, rolling her hips for more friction. The head of his cock was nestled so perfectly inside her, resting on her g-spot, teasing and hot. She wanted him to start thrusting but he wasn’t. Instead he rested the entire weight of his body above her, practically crushing her beneath him with sweaty heat.

“Isn’t it?” He purred in her ear, voice teasing and demanding. And way firmer than he usually was, commanding almost...That was new. Yet also familiar.. Usually he’d say something like that and she’d shove him and he’d get right back to fucking her, but tonight-she found her body wanting to give in a little. Especially with him taking a tone like that...

_ Fuck... _

The Vastayan woman whimpered. “Yes....” She whispered

Rakan froze, as if shocked by her actual response. But quickly snapped out of it, grabbing her breast and squeezing hard.

“Yes what?” His fingers tightened and squeezed her hardened nipple through her undershirt. He snuck his hand up underneath it, and began to tease the flesh directly. She moaned in delight, then bit her bottom lip to hide them. 

His words hit her hard, drenching her pussy even more than it already was. She was soaking herself. She wanted to say it, to tell her demanding, beautiful lover exactly what he wanted...

So she did. She did more than that. She spread her thighs apart, and rubbed her ass up against his abdomen, grinding her soaked pussy all over his skin. “I want it. My cunt does...your cock in me. I want you to fuck me, Rakan...” She pleaded with him. Begged him.

“ _ Fuck  _ Xayah.  _ Fuck! You’re so damn cute~” _

He gripped her asscheeks, spread them apart, and began to fuck into her. He was slow, but thrusting hard. She moaned, squeaked everytime he did because it rocked her to her very core. He was practically crushing her with his weight, holding onto her with an iron grip, shoving his thick cock in her cunt slowly, steadily- breaking her in. His dick slid into her g-spot with every thrust, drawing more and more of her juices out. She was losing her mind, yet she wanted more and more. 

“F-Faster! Faster, fuck me  _ faster. Harder.” _

“Fuck,” Rakan snarled, “I’m not gonna hold back babe. Love you so damn much, say you’re mine, damn it! Please say it, please say you’re all mine- that your beautiful pussy is!”

His desperation and hunger was adorable, and fuck it turned her on. Rakan was usually possessive in the strangest ways, but it was perfect in this moment. Because she was all his. He was the only man she’d ever let dump himself inside her. The thought of Rakan cumming suddenly drove her into a frenzy. After all that was the point of this heat.

Procreating.

The thought drove her wild, even though she knew she’d have to take some herbs that would take care of a possible pregnancy for her later. Right now, that didn’t matter. Right now, Rakan’s hot, thick meat was minutes away from dumping its seed into her. Xayah worked into a desperate frenzy, driving herself back against him. “I’m all yours baby- every inch of me. My pussy, my tits, my womb, my everything-”

“Your  _ womb.  _ Fuck, Xayah babe...” Rakan wanted kids. Desperately. And the thought of pumping himself into her, filling her with child, clearly appealed to him because he began to give in to her earlier pleads. He picked up the pace, and suddenly. But he didn’t increase his intensity. He grunted with every grunt, suddenly seizing her around the throat as he pistoned himself inside her. His cock throbbed with every thrust, and he tightened his fingers around her throat, and lightly squeezed.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck this was hot! I’ve always topped Rakan. This is too much, this is way way too much!!! _

Xayah came suddenly, and messily. She drenched his cock and crotch, squirting all over his twitching shaft. Feeling her tighten and squeeze, trying to milk him, obviously threw Rakan over the edge too. He released her throat and raked his fingers down her back, before stopping at her asscheeks. He shoved himself deep as he squeezed her ass, before slamming deep inside her and letting out a loud groan- before spilling his seed into her.

Xayah screamed in delight as she felt his cum splash inside her, thick and gushy. Her pussy trembled and twitched, her clitoris throbbing like crazy. She rubbed it desperately as she began to jerk herself up and down his still cumming shaft, driving herself into a second, shorter orgasm. Her head went white hot and for a second she forgot herself. Rakan didn’t stop fucking either. Neither of them did, desperately bucking, losing their minds and ravaging each others bodies. 

Rakan kept panting her name, unleashing load after load of sticky semen into her quivering snatch-

“Xayah...fuck,” Rakan finally whispered, collapsing on top of her.

She was panting to, her body drenched in a thin layer of sweat. Truthfully, Xayah wasn’t close to satisfied. She wanted to keep cumming again and again until she lost her mind....Her heat demanded it. More orgasms. More of Rakans cum. Rakan was apparently aware of that, because he panted and laid beside her, as if catching his breath. His pale chest rose and fell rapidly, but his cock was still stiff and standing.

Xayah didn’t say a word. She just sat on her knees and stared at him with wide, pleading eyes. Stared at his member and quivered.

His beautiful face was bright with excitement as he sat up. “Don’t worry babe. I’m not done but...I’m sure this time you wouldn’t mind doing all the work...right?”

As in...ride him? She’d done that a thousand times, while scratching and teasing, dominating him. Now, she felt it would be a whole different story. He’d be like her horse, something to ride and satisfy herself with, but she had no doubt the power would be in his hands...

And she loved that idea.

Xayah stood on her knees and began to crawl over.

Rakan’s eyes widened, but his mouth twisted into an excited grin and his cock twitched.

“Fuck, Xayah...” He grabbed her by the arm and tugged her close, desperately kissing her. “I love you so much. I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk? Okay?” He pleaded, because she usually made him go easy on her body. 

She whimpered, shivered, nodded. “ _ I wouldn’t have it any other way. _ ”


End file.
